Nanami's Dream
by Orangeere
Summary: Its about Nanami Visiting Tomoe's past and mainly inspired from Season 1 Ep 06 of the Anime version. Its a one shot.


_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **I don't own any of the following characters and also both anime and manga "Kamisama Kiss". I inspired this fanfiction from episode 6 of Kamisama Kiss anime.**_

She is in a forest. A dark forest where not a single sound could be heard. There is not a single life form in that forest. It is just like another world. A dark world.

"Where am I?" She asked herself looking around. She was lying on ground of the forest. All she sees are burned trees. She stands up and started to run. Running towards the way from where she could hear the screams of females and children. "Wait up. I am coming" She shouted towards those helpless children. She's running. She is trying hard to go to them as soon as possible. At last she arrived at the village. "What's this place?" She is thinking to herself. She is standing in awe, standing among lots of people. Dead people. Bleeding bodies. "No" She whispers looking around the burning huts. They are burning in fire. "Blue fire" She whispers again, panting hard she couldn't stand any longer. She dropped on her knees on the ground. She is panting hard not because she ran hardly but seeing those fatal scenes. "NO" this time it wasn't a whisper but a sound of despair, a sound of anger, rage and being helpless. She looks up to the fire, The Blue Fire. "It's beautiful but it's also dangerous. It's deadly. It's… It's…" No words come out from her lips. She stays stunned sitting there still. She is feeling tired. So tired. Her body couldn't take the stress anymore so she fell asleep unconscientiously on that bloody muddy ground.

He was roaming around the village for the last time to make sure there are not a single pray left. He's licking his fingers to taste the bloods which stained on his fingers. Looking around suddenly he sensed it. "A human" He said to himself. He increased his pace of patrolling; searching for that alive human and then he saw her. He saw her. He started to walk to her. Kneeling down to her unconscious body he touches her cheek. "Warm" he said "But she's a human. Alive human." An evilly smirk appears on his lips. He put her up in his arms and started to walk between the blue fires. Outside the village there was a hut left where his blue fire hasn't reached yet. He went inside the hut and put her on the floor. He looks at her naïve face. Her eyes were closed tight and her chest was going up and down as she was breathing. Her black hair wasn't much long but they were silky and smooth. Her dull pink lips were parted and her bangs were covering her forehead. "Beautiful" He whispered while playing with her bangs for sometimes. "It will be interesting when you'll awake and I shall be the one to hear your sweet screams" Saying this he went near to the fire place to extinguish the fire so he could enjoy her in clear light.

She was feeling dizzy. The strong sleepiness was still trying to conquer her body. After a while she gained the energy to sit up. Looking around she realized that she is in her own house but she couldn't remember how she ended up here. All she remembers that she was in the middle of that devastating village and then she slept. She gasped hard when she recalled that scene of the village. "My my! What a lovely gasp that is." She turned around to see the source of the voice and it was then she saw him for the first time in her life. She saw him, not an ordinary man but a beautiful handsome Yokai male. He was seating on the floor leaning on the wall. He has long legs and a tall muscular figure. His long white hair was touching the floor, it's radiating a silver lightening. His eyes are sharp and bright yet those purple eyes seem to be cruel and violent. Standing up he started to walk towards her. She started to get scared. His dangerous gaze was pinning her, she couldn't move all she could do is looking at the beautiful profile of that Yokai. "Yes. I know him" She says to herself. "What happened human? Aren't you scared of me?" He asked her as he pinned her to the wall while both hands are on the both side of her, both blocking and pinning her to the wall. "There is no way you can escape now sweet" an enigmatic smile appears on his lips as he closes the gap between them. "Who are you?" at last she found her own voice but all she could manage to say this question.

"Foolish girl. Haven't you got the idea yet that I am a yokai" He replied calmly.

"Well I can see that"

"Indeed you're. Then why are you asking this foolish question?"

"I am asking for your name" All though she knows his name but still she shouts so that if there was anyone in the house so they could hear her.

He chuckles a bit "No need to shout. No one can hear you, we both are alone in this place"

"Answer me at once" She demanded.

"Well then call me your master from now"

"You bastard!" She tried to push him away with all her power but he was too strong. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to himself. She was in his arms now.

"Let me go! Let me go you monster" Her voice was trembling. A sparkling tear appears on her eyes and she stops struggling. She knows how much she try she would never win against his strength, after all he is a Yokai.

"Crying are you village girl?"

"Please! I beg of you. Let me go. I won't tell anyone"

He said nothing but hugged her at once. Well it was what she was thought at first but later she realized that he is tearing her kimono from the behind. Then she remembered her power over him.

"Wait No! No Tomoe. Stop right now." He stopped at once and looked at her eyes with surprise.

"How did you know my name?" The shocked expression also reflects in his voice.

"Because I am your future lady or mistress"

"What!?" He surprised even more "What you're talking about?"

"You're my familiar so you must listen to me"

"Foolish human. I will eat you at once" He started to come closer as his bare fangs were few inches away from her neck. She was struggling all by herself.

"No. No. This is not my Tomoe. My Tomoe. My…" Her eyes closed at an instant.

"Nanami. Nanami" He is shaking her hard.

"Tomoe" Her eyes flew open saying his name.

"Oh Nanami. Thank God you're safe" Tomoe sighs.

"Lady Nanami. We were so worried. You were asleep for a long time so Master Tomoe came to wake you up and saw you screaming and mumbling for help." The shrine's spirits informed her "We were so worried about you Lady Nanami"

"Tomoe" She says looking at Tomoe. "Yes. That beautiful profile only her Tomoe could have it" She thought.

"Tomoe" She shouts and jumped into Tomoe's arms.

"Nanami. What's wrong? Why you're crying? Are you hurt?" He is patting her head. "Yes this is the gentle touch of Tomoe. My Tomoe". She realized.

"You're mine. You're mine. Isn't it Tomoe?" He looks at her surprisingly then smiles.

"Yes Nanami. I am yours. I am your familiar only so I am yours"

 ** _This is my first time writing a fanfiction so please forgive for all the bad English. And yes also please comment without any hesitation so I may write a proper good fiction next time._**


End file.
